


In Need of a Constellation Map

by shaqfu



Series: DaiSuga Week 2015 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Stargazing, roadtrip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaqfu/pseuds/shaqfu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi and Suga attempt to go camping but sometimes when you get lost, you gotta make it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Need of a Constellation Map

“Daichi, turn left at this next exit.”

Suga, was holding a map in his hands while he turned towards his partner in the driver’s seat. The two were crammed in the small 1976 Toyota Hilux along with two sleeping bags, a tent, and a few other camping related odds and ends.

“Suga, it’s getting dark, can you even see what you’re looking at on the map?”

Suga made an exaggerated shocked face. “Why Daichi, are you saying I can’t see?”

Daichi briefly took his eyes off the road to make eye contact with his boyfriend to give him a tired look, “No, I’m just saying it’s dark.”

Suga begrudgingly hummed in agreement. “It is getting a little dark, I will admit that,” he admitted. “You’re going to want to take the next right.”

Daichi used his blinker and looked into his side view mirror, crossing over into the right lane to make his turn as easy as possible.

“Keep going for a few miles and we should be there any minute now,” Suga said, squinting at the map.

———

Sadly, any minute now became ten minutes, then a half an hour, then an hour, now, “Daichi, I think we’re lost.”

Still looking forward at the road and driving, Daichi sighed.

“I figured as much,” Daichi said, a little icy.

“Sorry,” Suga replied, looking sheepish.

This camping trip was supposed to be a relaxing weekend where the two could get some peace and quiet, finally go hiking, and get a little dirty, in more ways than one. However, if the couple couldn’t even make it to the national park that was their destination, eating a few bugs in their sleep was the least of Daichi and Suga’s problems.

They drove in silence for about two miles. Trees were whizzing by and though he wasn’t even being spoken to, Sugawara Koushi felt like he was under a microscope and Daichi was the scientist watching him. In his seat, he began to move around and feel antsy.

Suga had to say something or else he would burst. 

“Wait, are you mad at me?” was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

Daichi glanced at the man in question, shrugged his shoulders, and and made a noncommittal grunt.

“Not really. But how did we manage get lost? You’re usually good at this kind of thing.”

Suga grimaced thinking about how it all happened. “I’m not really sure, I was following the directions but I could have easily looked at the wrong street after I looked up to talk to you once it started to get dark. Maybe it’s best if we wait until morning to find the camp ground. I mean we’ll have one less night camping but I think hanging out here could be fun and hey, we can go out for breakfast in the morning too!”

Daichi considered stopping for the night. The two did have snacks and sleeping bags and push come to shove, they could easily sleep in the bed of the Hilux. It could even possibly be romantic, in a weird sort of we’re-completely-screwed-over-and-alone-in-the-middle-of-the-road sort of way. At the same time though, Daichi’s determination and old captain tendencies were getting the best of him with every roll forward of his orange truck’s wheels.

“No, we’re gonna find this campground. We’ll totally be alright.” Daichi said, sounding stubborn.

———

It was pitch black now and on these back roads, there was not a single street light to be seen.

“Daichi, come on and give up. We’re starting to get low on gas, it’s darker than the bottom of the ocean out here, and either a bunch of the trees out here look like Asahi or this is the third time that we have passed it.”

Daichi bit his lip, not wanting to admit that he wasn’t going to win this round against nature.

“Well…maybe a few more minutes of driving,” he said to himself, despite Suga hearing him.

Suga’s face dropped once he heard his boyfriend absentmindedly talk. 

“No! We need to park and stop now! It’s past midnight! We need to wake up early anyway. Just park the car, Daichi!”

The ’76 Hilux rolled to a stop on the side of the dark road they were driving on just moments ago.

“Alright, we’re gonna set up the sleeping bags in the beg of the truck. Then, we’re gonna eat some snacks. We are going to camp right here in the bed of your truck, and you’re gonna like it Sawamura Daichi,” Koushi said, clearly miffed that Daichi wouldn’t give up earlier in the night. “Then, we can continue this traveling adventure once I can read a map,” he tacked on in a much more pleasant tone at the end of his rant.

Daichi looked away, embarrassed that he couldn’t let something simple like admitting that he was lost get to him so badly. While reflecting on his stubbornness, Suga was already hauling out the sleeping bags and rolling them out in the back of truck. Daichi would have stayed in his mental pity party for a good while longer if it wasn’t for Suga chucking a granola bar at his head. It hit him directly in the face, releasing Daichi from his funk.

“Come up here and get comfy! You must be hungry by now too! Eat!” Suga exclaimed from the bed of the truck, already lounging on top of his sleeping bag.

“Do I really have any other option?” Daichi said, now with a smile on his lips. He walked forward to meet up with his boyfriend in the back of his truck.

As soon as Daichi sat on top of his own sleeping bag and got settled in, Suga snuggled up to him. 

“Did you realize, we’re on top of a hill in the middle of nowhere and we can see all these stars?”

Daichi looked around and finally took it all in. It was beautiful. Daichi has never seen so many stars in the sky and if he knew the names of any constellations, he could easily point them out, but growing up in the bright suburbs creates a lack of constellation knowledge.

“I’m glad that we stopped here,” Suga said sleepily, looking up at Daichi.

“Yea, it’s really peaceful,” Daichi said, still looking out at their surroundings.

It was peaceful, and Daichi felt like he could stay in this moment for the rest of his life. Together, they looked out in the distance at the stars.

“I love this,” Daichi said quietly to himself. Not sure if he meant his surroundings or the moment.

“And I love you,” Suga said absentmindedly, still looking up at the stars.

That got Daichi’s attention for sure.

“Did you just say that you love me?” Daichi asked, sitting upright.

Suga’s eyes grew wide.

“Was it too soon? Because if you don’t love me yet, it’s ok, you don’t have to say it at all!” Suga began, instantly sitting up himself and becoming nervous.

“No! I love you! I do love you, wow. I can’t believe we just said ‘I love you’ for the first time.”

They stared at each other, in amazement, letting everything sink in with what just happened.

Slowly, Daichi lifted his hand and put it on Suga’s cheek. Suga knew exactly what was about to happen, for he had the overwhelming desire to kiss Daichi as much as Daichi had to urge to kiss Suga. They leaned in slowly, still making eye contact and their lips met. Closing their eyes, the kiss deepened and Koushi finally realized that the feeling on Daichi’s side was mutual.

Pulling away for air, Daichi looked into Suga’s eyes again.

“You know, your eyes are more beautiful than any other constellation I could ever see.”

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH This is baby's first kissing scene and nothing happened but I still felt beads of sweat dripping down my neck because I CANNOT DO ROMANCE AT ALL!! AHH.  
> Tell me to get over myself on [tumblr](http://www.countvonroo.tumblr.com)  
> Accompanying art done by tumblr user [shiroakahana](http://www.shiroakahana.tumblr.com)! Find it [here!](http://shiroakahana.tumblr.com/post/134375339152/daisuga-week-day-2-travelrole-reversal-art-for)
> 
> Hopefully more Daisuga Week 2k15 to come!


End file.
